A lost Panda (Human world!)
by kikkie
Summary: "I thought you were dead but your not! But your not the same ether,who are you?" The tiger asked the large Panda in front of her. "I don't know." He answered. Po lost his memories and now its up to Tigress to help him get them back,at the same time protect him from a cult that need him for a very important ritual. Tigress has a lot on her plat!R18 for lemon and fighting


"So why are we here?" _A large rounded Panda asked the white muscle tiger standing next to him. On his other side was a tall slim bunny, all three of them were wearing dark olive green hoodies. The bunny was a black furred female with red lips, she looked evil. The three were looking down at the valley of piece from the mountains._

"There's a jewel in there that master wants." _The bunny says. On cue another hooded friend of theirs came from the shadows. It was a skunk and like their eye his was covered by his hood._

"Their gone." He spoke.

"Where are they?" The bunny asked.

"At some sort of noodle shop." The skunk says.

"No good, they are too close to the temple." The tiger spoke. "We wait till night fall."

"When they're in the temple!? That is stupid we should go now while there is no one there!" The bunny shouted.

"I agree with Rabitia, get in now while they are gone. By the time they figure it out we might have already gone." The skunk tells the tiger but he shakes his head at them.

"No, we leave at night fall." _The tiger tells his group. The skunk makes a loud grunting sound before jumping down the tree the 4 were on. Rabitia jumps down next the tiger. The panda looks at the temple one more time before jumping down to join his group._

(The furious five at Ping's Noodle shop, Tigress Pov)

"Monkey! Table 8 are waiting for their dumplings!" _I shouted as I handed the golden furry monkey a bowl of dumplings. The monkey grabs the bowl then scurries to the table in a hurry. Once down I then go back to chopping onions, I never thought I'd see myself working in a noodle shop in my spare time but sometimes the universe has it ways of telling you things. Sometimes those ways can be cruel, real cruel. I miss him…I miss him so much…_

"Tigress!" A voice called out to me, I looked over my shoulder and saw the small quacking bird yell at me.

"Yes Mister Ping?" I said.

"Viper and Crane said that they will take the night shift so you can go home now." _Ping tells me. I nod my head before taking off my apron, or morally_ _ **HIS**_ _apron._

"Goodnight Mister, I will see you tomorrow." I tell him but before I go he stops me to say:

"You don't have to come tomorrow, Mantis said that he will help." He tells me, I give him a questioning look.

"Why, have I done something wrong?" I asked.

"No, it's just you have been working hard Tigress. I want you to rest." _He tells me before he walks away from me. He's right…but…I feel it's my duty to be here. To you Po…*_ _ **Sigh**_ _* I miss you so much. I wish it was Lord Shen that fell down the mountain instead of you, then maybe you would still be here instead of Shen. As I walk through the valley of peace all I could think about is you and how you made everything fun and exciting. Now everything is grey again but this time with more shades of black and white. I miss you so much Po._

"Tigress!" Shifu called for me. With all my moping I didn't really notice I was in the temple.

"Yes Master Shifu!?" A said as I get onto my respect stands, as Po use to call it that.

"I received word that Mantis will be at Mister Ping shop tonight so I want you to be on guard of the jewel room tonight."

"We have a Jewel room?" I asked, seriously I did not know we had one!

"Yes…*sigh* you're beginning to sound like Po." He said with a sad look on his face, I knew in my heart he missed Po too. "Come Tigress."

"I will be there shortly." _I tell him. "I have to change my top, I'll be right there." I said right before I rushed to my room then straight to my closet to grab a new vest from the hanger. When I closed the door I accidently pumped into my night stand that held my toys, or morally his toys. I accidently knocked over Viper. I picked her up and put next to Mantis where she originally belonged._

"There you go." _I said right before leaving the toys where they were._

 _I had all of them…expect mine…_

 _(_ Flash Back _)_

"Po _!" I shouted at the large panda that was fight the white peacock for his life. My leg was stuck between a large rock and my left arm had a melt rod through it that fell from the village after the huge explosion. I watched the two fight on the sinking boat near the water fall, Shen was quicker then Po but Po was a lot stronger, every attack he did on Shen he left a big bruise but it wasn't enough. I could hear Po pleading with the peacock._

"Shen we don't have to fight!" Po shouted.

"It's too late Panda! I refuse to end here!" _He shouted at Po. The giant bird then pulls out one of his blades then swings it at Po, Po dodges it easily but the blade hit something far worse. It swung and cut the robes holding the pillars that contain the gun power, and where they were fight was many explosions. I reached my hand over to the rod stuck in my arm and slowly grabbed it then proceeded to pull it out slowly. The pain was something I have never felt in my entire life but I needed to help Po so I ignored it._

 _But my efforts were all for nothing_

 _The second the rod was pulled out of my arm is when I saw a bright light, an explosion bigger than the ones I have seen before. The light was so bright it blinded me. I could not see even when the explosion was over. My eyes were burned and the heat from the explosion burned off some parts of my clothes. It was too much, I blacked out. When I finally came back the first thing I saw was Master Shifu fixing my eye sight and Viper wrapping my burnt wounds in bandages. I was then told that Po did not make it…the explosion destroyed his body. I didn't believe it at first but then I saw small traces of white and black fur in the ocean and his pants in pieces. I felt my eyes burning with tears and my voice roaring in agony._

(Presents)

"And now you're gone." _I said to myself as I stared at your small wooden action figure. I couldn't help but smile while I looked down at it as I followed Shifu into the treasure room. Once there I was shocked to see millions of jewels and artifacts in one room. Again I have never been here before._

"Tigress, I have been hearing rumors about some thief's looking to get in. I hate to leave you like this but I have been called in to meet with Master Go-en and Master Yang-do to discuss about the next dragon warrior." He tells me before leaving me alone in a golden room.

(Thief's)

"Oh I see the mice leaving, can we go now?" Rabitia asked her tiger friend. Je shakes his head no before replying:

"We wait till he is off the grounds, then we strike." The tiger answered the bunny then looked over his shoulder and notice something.

" **Where is that panda**?"

(Temple Hall way, Tigress Pov)

"I am hungry." _I thought as I made my way to the kitchen to get some of Ping noodles that Viper had left for me hot on the stove. As I make my way closer and closer to the kitchen I notice a nice and sweet smell coming from that room. Was Viper still in the kitchen? I hope so, I am not good at reheating noodles, weird huh? I can make noodles but I cannot reheat them. When I get closer to the Kitchen I hear the dishes raddling in an uncontrollable way, but then again Viper has…let's say one hand. When I enter the room I did not see Viper…I saw a large body-_

"Panda _?" I spoke to the large Panda in the room wearing green silk pants with a black around his waist. The Panda turns his body around and gasped._

"Oh my…Po?" I said, I couldn't believe my eyes, it was Po! Oh my gods Po was back and alive! "PO!" I shouted right before hugging the giant Panda tightly. My heart was racing and my feet were trembling from joy.

" _I knew you were alive_."


End file.
